This Must Be Hell
by Holly360
Summary: suck at summerys so please read it and reveiw what happens when three girls meet mcfly and two best friends like the same guy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started at school it was the last day of term and mine and my two best friends last day of school forever. I was talking to my two best friends Ruby and Issy about the party at there mums work. When all of a sudden my little sister Sophie appeared and asked

"Can my friend stay" I replied

"Ask mum". She left and I went back to talking to Louise and Ruby.

Later that night we were at my house getting ready,

I was wearing my favourite tank top it was red with black stars on it, my new jeans my red hoodie and my new dc.

Ruby was wearing a black dress that went up to her knees, a pair of back sandals and her black leather jacket.

Issy was wearing a mini skirt with a pink halter top a pair of flip flops and a leather jacket as well.

When all of a sudden my mum called me so I told the other two to get their hair and make-up done. When I went into the living room I saw my mum sitting on the couch. I went and sat down beside her

"What's wrong mum" I asked nervously and a little confused.

"I just found out who you're cousin is and you, Issy and Ruby are going to stay with them for the summer" she replied. I went back up the stairs to wait on the others getting ready.

my mum drove us to the party w all got out just before I went in my mum shouted me back

"What Mum?"

"Have fun be safe and remember you are only 15"

I walked in and found the other two sitting checking to make sure their make-up was all right. That was the difference between us they loved wearing make-up and were really confident with boys and dating, me on the other hand I was confident around boys but wasn't a confident dater to be honest I have only had one boyfriend and he was a jackass plus I don't wear make-up.

We got up dancing to the last song which was corrupted (yes by Mcfly). We danced through the whole song before my phone started to ring out Falling in love. I ran to the bathroom with the other two following me. I answered it

"Hello"

"Hi is that Payton" said this really familiar accent

"Yes who is speaking?"

please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey this is Danny" I smile creped across my face as I realised I was talking to Danny from Mcfly.

"Oh hi where are you?"

"I'm outside the club."

"Cool we'll be out soon" we both hung up and I filled Ruby and Issy in on the way out. We made our way outside to the car park I looked at my phone to find the time. It was 10.30 and pitch black.

"So where is he?" Ruby asked

"He said they were in the car park" I looked around for them before finally spotting them in the far corner.

We walked over trying to stay calm.

"Hey is that you Danny?" I asked

"Yeah is that you Payton" I smiled at the fact that he new my name. We all climbed in the back of the car which was a small mini. The car journey was pretty silent until Danny broke he silence.

"So are you a big fan of us?" he asked curiously. We all looked at each other before saying

"Yes" at the same time. We pulled up in front of there house (we were now in England). We all climbed out of the car and went in to find Harry trying to strip Dougie. We looked at the other two who pointed to where our rooms we walked to our rooms to find that they were all beside each other. I put my stuff in my room and went to find the other two. I found them in Issy's room talking. I stood in the door way listening

"How hot ids Dougie" I herd issy say

"No way Harry is hotter"

"Ok whatever but do you think I should ask Dougie out"

"I don't know you know that Payton likes him"

"Yeah but its not like she would find the courage to ask him out and anyway I'm prettier than her" I new that it was half true I wouldn't have the courage to ask him out but to think that she said that behind my back.

I went to my room and got changed I put on my black skateboarding shorts and my white tank top I put on my red hoodie (again) and my dc's I grabbed my skate board of the floor and went down stairs.

"Hey guys is there a skate park anywhere near her" I asked

"Yes but it's too late for you to be going out" Danny replied protectively I was about to reply but out the corner of my eye seen Issy come down the stairs.

"Go ahead ask him don't think about you're friends feelings" I told her bluntly I looked at the guys who looked really confused.

"Ok I will" she replied.

After she said that I picked my skate board up and went out side as soon as I got out the drive I put my skate board down and went away


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I skateboarded down the street no idea where I was going. I got to an alleyway and went down. I don't know why I care so much I mean yeah I love Dougie but he would never love me back. I got to a park and went and sat on the top of the ramp. Just as I got up my phone started to ring when I looked at the caller id I saw that it was Danny. I decided o hang up on him because I couldn't be bothered talking to him.

Back at the house

"She hung up on me," Danny told Ruby

Ruby thought about what the problem was and them she turned around to see Issy and Dougie all over each other. She walked over to them pulled them apart and then shouted at them

"Issy this is all your fault"

"What's my fault" she replied trying to act innocent

"THE FACT THAT NOONE KNOWS WHERE PAYTON IS YOU LITTLE WHORE"

By this point Issy could see the anger in Ruby's eyes and so could Dougie because he started backing away.

"I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG" Issy replied getting just as angry.

Back at the park

I sat at the top of the ramp before looking at my phone It was 10 o clock. I got down and walked slowly home. When I arrived I herd raised voices.

"You never did like her did you" Ruby asked by this point everyone was watching

"No I don't but that's because she is a little bitch who always try's to steal other peoples boyfriends"

I ran up the stairs to my room and jumped on my bed.

I was about to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" to my surprise it was Dougie.

"What do you want" and before he answered I felt his lips on mine as he kissed. When we pulled apart he said

"That" as he said that he left. I grabbed my lap top of the floor and logged into msn

Lonley4life hey I guess I am lonely

Bolton-lad no you always have me

Lonley4life thanks

Bolton-lad So what happened between you and Dougie?

Bassist-in-love Nothing happened

Lonley4life so Dougie can we talk

Bassist-in-love sure what do you want to say

Bolton-lad yeah what do you want to say

Lonley4life not here come to my room please Dougie

I turned my laptop of and lay on my bed to wait. 10 minuets later Dougie arrived in my room.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering"

Down the stairs

"So where's Doug and Payton." Harry asked as everyone turned to look at Danny

"Payton wanted to talk to Dougie in her room"

They all went silent until Danny asked

"Is Doug going out with Issy?"

"No" they all replied

"Wait who does Dougie Love" again It was Danny

"Ok were not ment to tell anyone"

"Hurry up and tell me"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok, Doug loves Payton" Harry replied feeling a bit guilty that he had told considering the rest new made it easier and its not like Danny would say anything. Half an hour later me and Dougie came down to tell everyone we were of to bed. We were soon fallowed by everyone else. I went into me bed and put my pj's on. I climbed into my bed and thought about what Dougie had said. With the thought of Dougie in my head I soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed into the clothed I was wearing yesterday. I went down stairs and peeked through the living room door to see Harry, Ruby, Dougie & Danny. The three boys were topless.

"Dougie you're tattoo is fucked up" I herd Ruby say. In case you were wondering Issy left.

"I think it's sexy" I said giving everyone a heart attack because they didn't know I was there. We sat talking for half an hour about nothing. Every now and then me and Doug would glance at each other and smile.

Half an hour later Tom came down and sat next to me.

"Good morning everyone" he said really happy about something

"Good Morning" I replied I looked at the others who look equally as confused as I was.

"Ok I have something I would like to say"

"Ok Go for it Tommy" I replied causing everyone to laugh.

"Ok Giovanna is coming to meet Payton & Ruby"

"Giovanna is Tom's girlfriend" Danny informed us. I was about to tell him that we new when Tom butted in.

"Were going to the beach with Giovanna"

"Cool" Danny replied getting evils of Tom for butting in when he was talking.

"We are going out for dinner tonight"

"Ok" me and ruby replied together

We all went up the stairs to get ready. I was wearing my tankini bottoms with my billabong swim shorts my tankini top my dc (I know you don't think they would go but they do considering it's a pair of long shorts and a top to most people) and my skateboarding hat. Ruby was wearing a white bikini set with a mini skirt over the top of her bottoms and a pink halter top over her bikini top.

I went down stairs and sat on the couch watching TV and in a little world of my own. My thoughts got interrupted when there was a knock on the door. I got up and went to see who it was. I opened the door to see a girl with brown hair and a bikini top covered with a tank top and a skirt.

"You must be Giovanna" I asked politely.

"Yes and you must be Payton" she replied. I let her in and we sat talking about the guys and ruby and how we all met. We sat talking for ages before everyone came down to join us.

When everyone came down the stairs Tom introduced Ruby to Giovanna. Tom got the picnic stuff from the Kitchen and we headed out to the cars. Me Ruby and Dougie went in Ruby's car while Tom Danny Harry and Giovanna went in Tom's mini. The road trip there was pretty silent until I got my CD that I made of Blink 182 and Mcfly and we all sang along.

In Toms Car

"So are Payton and Doug dating" Giovanna asked the guys

"No but they should" Tom replied making sure he kept his eyes on the road.

"Wait does Dou still fancy Louise" Danny asked confused (Louise is Dougie's ex-girlfriend)

"No" Harry replied Laughing at his band mate for being so slow. The rest of the car ride was just pointless talking.

We finally arrived at the beach. It was pretty full. We all climbed out the cars and found a quit spot away from the crowds. Me and Dougie put our stuff down and ran to the water. I stop at the end of the sand letting the water touch my feet. I did this to see how cold it was but that plan failed when Dougie caught up with me, picked me up and dropped me in the water. We laughed and splashed in the water until Danny came over telling us that we were to go get our lunch.

After lunch I went and grabbed my ipod and plugged it in.

"PAYTON" I looked up to see Ruby shouting at me. I took me ear plugs out and turned my ipod off.

"What" I replied facing her.

"Can I talk to you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you and Doug dating" she asked as we reached the sea. I didn't know how to reply so without answering her question I got up and went to the others. When I reached the others I grabbed Doug and pulled him away.

With the others.

Ruby walked back to the others still try to take in what happened

"So did she admit it" Harry asked. As Harry asked this me and Dougie came back holding hands.

"You two are going out" Danny said as we walked over.

"Yup" I replied looking at Dougie who decided to pull me to the water not long after I had dried of. I was about to leave the water when he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him so that his face was inches away from mine and then he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waste and I put mine around his neck. When we pulled apart we both looked at each other and smiled. Just as we had pulled apart Ruby and Harry came down holding hands (yes they are dating) to tell us it was time to go. We walked up to the others who had packed the stuff.

"Here Payton catch" I turned around and just managed to catch the clothes Dougie through at me. I went to the toilet and put them on. It was his green Hurley t-shirt his beige skateboarding shorts my dc and my skateboarding hat.

We all got into our cars this time it was me ruby and Giovanna that were in Ruby's car because we were going up the town. When we reached the town and got parked the first place we went was international to have a look. I wondered around trying to find something when suddenly this really nice black tank top cot my eye. It was black with a red heart In the middle that had flames coming out I picked it up and went to the others. Giovanna had spotted a red dress that went to her knees and ruby spotted a pair of denim short shorts and a pink tank top. We paid for our stuff and went into new look. After we had been in new look and a few other shops we went home.

When we arrived at the mcfly house hold we went in ad went upstairs to get ready. I decided that it would be a good idea to take a shower. After I had my shower I got ready. I was wearing my new top that I bought with my skinny jeans and my dcs.

The next day I woke up to the sound of my mobile ringing.

"Hello" I said half asleep and not that happy that I had been woken up.

"Hey Payton we need you to come up to Scotland"

"Ok is it for skateboarding"

"yup"

I hung up and got dressed. I went down the stairs and made myself a coffee. After my coffee I got three bits of paper and I wrote three letters on to ruby saying

Hey rub

Sorry I have to go but

You can stay for the tour

Ill text you later

Payton ox

I wrote one to everyone saying

Hey guys

I have to go to Scotland for a bit for

Skateboarding ill be back sometime

Don't know when

Have fun on tour and

Harry look after Ruby

Payton ox

I also wrote one to Dougie saying

Hey Doug

Sorry I have to leave

I don't know how long I will be

As I have to see family

I will miss you and

I will phone you later

Love you Payton.xxx

I grabbed my letter for Dougie and the on for ruby. I put the one for ruby beside her phone on her bedside table. I went into Dougie's room and put his letter on his bedside table before kissing him in the forehead and leaving. I put the other letter for everyone on the fridge door.

I got into a taxi and left for the airport and you've got a friend came on. I tryed to hide the tears but they soon came running down my face.

_please read and review _

_i like any reviews but reviews are good _

_let me know if you have any ideas and im looking for another charecter so let me know any names that i could use _

_mcfly-girl ox_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the day of the skateboarding contest. I was on the phone to Dougie when out of nowhere he dumped me because he didn't like the fact that it was a long distance relationship and he had found someone else he liked. I went to the competition to take my mind of things and hoped that this wasn't going to affect my skateboarding. I did the competition and came second.

3 months later I decided that it was time to go see the guys and I thought that Halloween would be a good day to go for some reason. I packed my stuff and left. I decided to get the train down instead of flying. I got to the train station and got on my train. The train journey was long and boring.

I got of the train and took a cab to the house. I stood at the door for a few minuets trying to decide if this was the right thing to do. I knocked on the door to hear Tom shout

"We don't want any trick or treaters" I knocked again causing Tom to shout at Danny. I wait until someone came to the door.

"OMG" Ruby shouted as she opened the door for me. I looked around to see everyone working away. I walked in and seen Danny hanging things from the roof. I looked at Harry and signalled to him to be quite. He handed me a skeleton that Danny was to putting things on the roof. I handed him the skeleton.

"Thanks Harry" He said after sticking it up

"Your welcome but I'm not Harry" I replied. He climbed down the ladder before turning around and seeing me.

We talked for ages catching up on the past few weeks.

"Hey Payton do you want to come to our Halloween party" Danny asked out of nowhere

"Yeah" I replied. We talked for a bit more before Dougie walked in with his new girlfriend Kat. I looked at her and the first thing that crossed my mind was slut. I hide from them because I wanted to give Dougie a surprise the night.

I was upstairs trying to workout how I was going to confront Dougie and Kat as I knew everyone was down stairs. I got ready I was going as the Angel of death this year. I added the final touches to my outfit. I walked down the stairs to find Dougie with his back to me. I walked over without saying hi to anyone I went passed. I stood behind him (He went as death) I buzzed his sides causing him to scream.

He turned around to see me. I was about to hug him when Kat came over and pulled me away.

"What" I asked trying to be nice

"Don't go near him again" she replied bluntly

"Are you going to stop me" I replied getting mad

That's when she slapped me. I was about to slap her back when Doug came over and kissed her.

I put my hand on my check to hide the hand print and ran out the door to the park. Unlucky for me Danny saw what happened and Told Dougie who then confronted his girlfriend and dumped her. I walked to the park to find a whole load of drunks and druggies. I walked back to the house. When I got in the first person I seen was Dougie who came up to me and kissed me. At first I was surprised that he had kissed me but I kissed him back.

"Hey Doug who's the girl" I herd someone shout I recognised the voice but couldn't put my finger on who it was we pulled apart and I turned around see who it was.

"Hey matt, what's up" Dougie said.

"Nothing much you"

"Nothing"

"Who's the girl" I thought I would be smart and say what girl but I decided not to

"This is my girlfriend" Dougie replied placing his arms around my waist.

"What girlfriend" I replied turning around

"This really hot girl called Payton" he replied pulling me towards him.

Me and Dougie talked to matt and a few other friends before I decided that I had, had enough and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up the next day to find Giovanna in my room lying on one of the blow up beds. I stepped over her and went for a shower. After my shower I got dressed and went down the stairs to find Matt lying on the couch. I decided against going in and waking him up instead I went into Dougie's room and watched him sleep.

Later that morning when everyone was awake and those with a hangover (everyone except me) had taking something for there head aches. We decided that the best thing to do was have a quite day in and watch some movies and play the x box 360. We sat watching Tom Harry & Danny playing project gothem racing for half an hour before I decided to go upstairs and what movie I could watch. I was searching through the DVD's when I was joined by Ruby.

"Why not watch Just m luck" Ruby asked handing me the disc.

I put the disc in the machine and lay at the bottom of the bed to watch it. We were half way through when I felt someone climb on the bed beside me. I turned round to see Dougie. I turned back and continued watching the film. By the end of the film everyone was in my room watching the film even Matt who had stayed all day. We went down the stairs to see what we could do.

"Hey Danny why don't you ask Payton and ruby if couch they want to stay" Giovanna asked as we sat on the

"Well because there's no room for everyone" he replied

"Yes there is. Hey girls do you want to move in"

"Yes please" I replied. Tom asked. I looked at Ruby who nodded

We went home and collected our stuff. We got back in the house.

"Hey Guys were back" I shouted up to them

"Ok come up and well tell you where you'll be sleeping" we walked up the stairs. With one of our cases leaving the rest at the bottom.

"Ok where am I sleeping" I asked as Harry came out to see us.

"Unfortunately you're with Dougie" he said. I walked into Dougie's room putting my case on the floor to see if there was going to be room for my lizard.

"Hey there's room in my wardrobe" I herd someone say. I was about to turn around and slap them when I realised that it was Dougie. I went down the stairs bringing up my lizard and placing its tank on the floor before getting the rest of my stuff.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking and me and Dougie ending up in a pillow fight.

"Tom where can I stick my guitars" I asked from the top of the stairs

"In the basement or as we call it the music room." Grabbed my guitars and went down the stairs. I put them in the basement and went into the living room to see what everyone one was doing.

"So Payton what kind of guitar do you play" Tom asked out of nowhere.

"I play electric acoustic and Acoustic" I replied

"What kind did you bring with you?" Danny asked coming in from the kitchen

"I have a blue electric acoustic and a red and black acoustic" I replied stealing one of his crisps.

Later that night we were all watching Scream and laughing at the fact that both Danny and Dougie were shitting themselves. After the movie we went to our rooms. I got changed in the bathroom and lay on the bed. I lay for 10 minuets before I realised that someone had wrapped there arms around me. I cuddled into Dougie and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Dougie starring at me.

"Good morning beautiful" he said

"Do you have another girlfriend" I replied

I got up and went to the bathroom to get changed. Once I was changed I went down the stairs to the living room to watch T.V. I was surfing the channels when I was interrupted by the door bell. I got up and answered it to find the police at my door.

"How can I help you officer" I asked slightly nervous and slightly scared.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN sorry for the long wait had a bit of trouble wih my laptop and this was all saved onto it please review and tell me what you think

Chapter 8

"Whats wrong?" I asked the officer

"Your mum died this morning" he told me showing no emotion.

"What? Where?" I said starting to cry

"In the hospital" he told me before leaving. I shut the door and sat in front of it crying into my hands. I wiped the tears away and ran up the stairs to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" I turned around to see Dougie standing behind me

"Out" I replied before heading down the stairs and out the door.

I got out my car and went into the main building to see my gran and Sophie waiting for me.

"Payton" my gran shouted I walked over and gave her a hug before giving Sophie a hug. I let go to see her crying

"Don't cry Soph everything will be ok" I told her. I sat down next to Sophie. Just as I had sat down the doctor came over

"Is there a Payton here?" he asked

"I'm Payton" I told him. He handed me a bit paper and then left.

Payton

If you get this I'm probably

Dead I want you to look after the baby and leave Sophie with gran

Love you always Mum xx

I handed the letter to my gran before bursting into tears. I Knew my mum was pregnant because I was the first person she told but nobody knew what she was having.

"Gran what did she have and does it have a name?" I asked in-between sobs

"She had a little girl and no she doesn't have a name." she told me.

The rest of the day was spent up the hospital. When I got home I saw 5 confused faces looking at me.

"Guys" I started I went and sat down next to Dougie who put his arm around me. I told them the whole story.

"Oh" was the only response I got

"So because of this I need to move out" I looked at all of them and all there faces had the same expression, sad.

"I need you Payton but obviously that wasn't enough" Dougie said. I couldn't take it any longer I ran up the stairs and into mine and Ruby's old room (we usually slept in the same bed as our boyfriends).

"Hey what's wrong?" I turned around to see Danny _was he not listening _

"I'm 16 next month I have a baby girl to look after and Dougie hates me" I managed to say in one breath.

"Hey im sure Dougie doesn't hate you he's just a bit upset."

I lay o the bed and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning to the sound of Eminem's song when I'm gone.

"hello" I said still feeling sleepy

"Hi Payton this is just to let you know that the baby will be ok and she can come home today."

I quickly got changed before running out the door anfd down the stairs.

"Hey Payton" I herd Ruby shout I grabbed her wrist (don't worry she was dressed) and left for the hospital. We arrived and went straight to the reception area

"I'm here to see…" I trailed off as the nurse brought a blond haired baby over

"Payton?"

"Yes" I replied as she handed me the baby. We spent half an hour up at the hospital before going shopping to get her some clothes and finally going home.

We arrived at the house and went into the living room to see no one there I looked down to see sarah had gone to sleep I went up the stairs and into mine and Ruby's room to see all 4 guys.

"Hey" ruby said they all turned around to see me sarah and ruby

"Like what we did" danny asked I walked into the room to see the four light blue walls had ben changed to pink and they all had something different on them one had music notes and quotes from songs I looked closely at that wall for a minuet to see they had quotes form my songs up. Another had animals the third had a rainbow and the words 'Fallow your dreams' in blue righting and the fourth had there names along with Dougie's lizards paw prints. I went over to the cot and put sarah in it.

I went down the stairs beside the guys

"So whats her name?" Danny asked

"Her name is sarah louise but just scall her sarah" (louise was her mums name)

I looked at my watch to check the time it was half past 7 .

"Ok guys you wont get to meet her until tomorrow but I have got something I want to ask" I looked at them

"OK" Harry said to encourage me to go on

"Firstly Dougie will you please be sarahs father figure"

"I would love to" he repied

"secondly I know that you usually babies only have 2 god parents but I would like to have 4 so please will Harry Ruby tom and of course Danny please be her god parents" I asked

"We would love to" tom replied for them

we sat talking until about 11 00 before going to bed . I lay down next to Dougie before falling straight to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

1 month later and the day before Payton's 16th birthday

I woke up at my usual time to go and check on Sarah. I got dressed and went into the nursery. I peeked through the gap in the door and could see Dougie cuddling her. I walked over and could see she was awake. I carefully took her from Dougie before changing her before going down the stairs.

"Morning guys" I turned around to see Dougie making his way over to us I looked at my watch and noticed it was 11 o'clock.

"So Whats the plan for today?" I asked out of nowhere.

"We're all going out for dinner" Ruby replied. I handed Sarah to Dougie before running up the stairs to fetch my camera. I came down the stairs 5 minuets later.

"Hey guys come here" I shouted.

"What" they all said at once

"Sit on the couch" they all sat down next to Sarah and Dougie as I took the picture.

"Hey Payton sit next to Dougie" tom told me. I did

what I was told and he took a picture of the three of us.

Later that night we were all getting ready to go out I was wearing my jeans my red tank top my new jumper and my dc's. I put Sarah in her pink dress with her white cardigan over the top her white socks and her pink shoes that matched her dress. I put her in her cot and turned her mobile on while I got the stuff would need for her. I put her jacket on her and put her in her car seat. We went down the stairs to see everyone waiting. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Dougie took the car seat off me. I looked over to Ruby to see her wearing a really nice red cocktail dress.

We arrived at the restaurant 15 minuets later and got our table and seats I was sitting next to ruby and across form Dougie.

We arrived home at about 9.30 and to my surprise Sarah was still awake I was about to go up the stairs when I herd Dougie shout my name I turned around and came face to face with him.

"Can I please put her to bed" he asked I nodded my head and handed the car seat over to him and went into the living room beside the others.

"Where's Doug" Harry asked as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch

"Putting Sarah to bed" I replied.

We all watched a film before going to bed.

The next day was my birthday I woke up and went to get Sarah and take her to my grans. I spent a few hours with my gran and Sophie before going back to the house to see the place crowded with friends of the guys and some of my friends from school.

"You must be Payton" I turned around to see James from son of dork.

"That's me" I replied

"Well happy birthday and Dougie is forever talking about you"

"Hey James stop chatting up all the hot girls" I turned around to see Dave. I slipped away carefully and left the two of them talking. I looked all around the downstairs for Dougie and couldn't find him so I went up stairs to see him and what looked like Issy kissing and dugie topless. I shut the door and ran down te stairs.

"Whats up" Ruby asked as I was about to leave the front door

"Dougie and Issy" I replied in tears

"You know it was probably harmless flirting"

"Doubt it "

"what so its ok for you to flirt with people from other bands and his best friends but the minuet that he starts flirting with another girl you run away" she said starting to raise her voice. I couldn't deal with this. I ran out the front door slamming it behind me and leaving .

**please review and tell me what you think any comments are good even if they are telling me that my story is rubbish**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I got outside and climbed in my car before heading for my gran's. _Why would she turn on me_ I got outside my gran's house and knocked on her door.

"Hey I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" she asked as she let me in.

"I know but things got out of hand at the party" I replied sitting down on the couch just as I had sat down my phone went of I opened it up to see I had a message from Danny

/ Hey ware r u? Danny/. I replied to his message before looking up at her clock and noticed it was 1 in the morning. I crept quietly up the stairs and into Sophie and Sarah's room. I noticed that Sarah was sleeping in her car seat I picked it up kissed Sophie's forehead before leaving. I said bye to my gran and strapped Sophie in the car before driving to my old place.

I arrived at my old house that Ruby and I shared before we moved in with the guys. I took Sarah up into my room and looked around. It still had all my old posters of blink 182 skateboarders and Mcfly. I was going to keep the ones of Mcfly up but all they did was make me want to cry so I went around my room and took them all down. I grabbed a pair of pj's that I had left for emergences and went into ruby's room as mine was dark for Sarah. I looked around her room and noticed she had pictures of us mucking around. I put my pj's on and went to bed. I had just lay down when Sarah started to cry. I turned my bedside light on and went over to her. I picked her up and changed her bum before giving her, her bottle and dummy and lying her back in her car seat to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and realised I had to go shopping for food and that I had to go to the guys house to get Sarah's and my stuff. I got changed and got Sarah changed (She woke up) before getting in the car and driving to the super market. I lifted Sarah out the car and put her in the trolley (the ones with seats) and went round the store picking up food. I got to the checkout and paid for the stuff.

"You look a bit young to have a child" the girl at the till said

"That's because she's my sister" I replied as politely as I could before leaving and getting back in car.

I drove to the guy's house and let myself in.

"Hey" Danny said as I put Sarah in the living room with the guys

"Hey" I replied. I went up the stairs and into Sarah's room before packing her stuff and putting it in the car along with my stuff. I decided to leave the photos for the guy's. I looked through the living room door to see Dougie smiling at Sarah who was still in her car seat I couldn't help but smile at the pair of them.

"Payton I'm sorry" I turned around to see Ruby _no_ _your not._ I ignored her and went into the living room and got Sarah. We had got to the end of the road and seen someone that looked like Issy driving towards us and into us.

Ruby's Point of view.

We were all sitting in the living room trying to help Dougie remember what happened the night before at Payton's birthday party when the phone rang. We all sat in silence while Danny spoke to whoever was on the other line.

"Who was it2 I asked almost immediately after he had hung up.

"That was the hospital Payton and Sarah have been taking in" he replied I looked over at Dougie who looked like he had seen a ghost. We all climbed into Tom's car a drove to the hospital. When we arrived we had to sit for ages waiting. When finally a doctor came.

"How are they?" Danny asked as soon as he appeared.

**please review and let me know if you think Sarh and or payton should die**

**thanks **

**Holly **


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry this took so long my brother was on the computer and i had to go to my grans **

**Holly **

Chapter 11

Ruby's POV

"We don't know yet we are trying our best" the doc replied.

"Can we see them?" Dougie asked as he stood up.

"Not at the moment" the doc said as he left. I got up and walked out the hospital and burst into tears. I walked to the bus stop and went to our old place. I checked my pocket and noticed I still had my key. I unlocked the door and went up the stairs and into Payton's room I turned on her light and noticed that she had been here because her posters of Mcfly had been taken down and her bed was un-made.

Dougie's POV

The doctor came back out and walked over to us

"We have some good news he said" I looked up from the ground.

"What is it" I couldn't help but ask

"The baby will be ok"

"What about Payton" Danny asked _please say she will be ok _

"We don't know yet" I fallowed the doctor to see Sarah. I got to the door and noticed that she was lying in a cot type thing sleeping.

"Can I pick her up" I asked him, he nodded his head and left. I walked in and looked at _you look just like your mum_ I told her. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

Harry's POV

We all decided to let Dougie go on his own to see Sarah while we told Ruby. I phoned her and let her know. When she arrived I hugged her before we all made our way to see Sarah. I got to the room and was about to walk in when I seen Dougie holding Sarah and crying _he must be really upset_. He motioned to us to go in. we all walked in and sat on some spare seats.

Just as we had all got comfy the doc came in and told us that we had to go as visiting hours were over. Dougie put her down before kissing the top of her head and covered her with her blanket.

Danny's POV

We took a different route on the way out. I chose this rout so that we could see Payton. I looked in her room window to see her lying there lifeless. I turned and looked at Dougie who was a mess. I walked back to the car and sat down. The car journey home was really quite I wanted to say something but didn't know what I wasn't usually the one that had nothing to say but all I could see was Payton laying their lifeless. I could only imagine how hard this must have been for Dougie.

**please review and tell me what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ruby's POV

We sat in the hospital waiting for Dougie to come back with Sarah. I sat next to Harry cuddling him.

"Hey guys" we all turned around to see Dougie. His greasy hair looking as if it had never been washed. Well it sort off hadn't as he was all was up here. We all got up and looked at the two of them.

"I'm going to take her to see Payton" he told us_ he really isn't well. _

Dougie's POV

I took Sarah through to Payton's room.

"Hey Payton you have a visitor" I told her_ please wake up _

"Sarah's all better time for you to wake up" I said. I looked down and Sarah who was fast asleep in my arms.

"She's so big now and she is getting heavy" I told her_ please wake up for her_ I had to pull myself together. I ran my hands through my greasy hair. I got up and went out to the guys.

Tom's POV

When Dougie came out I was slightly surprised

"Any change in Payton" Danny asked he shook his head we all made our way back to my car. We arrived at the house a few minuets later. I went up the stairs with Dougie and Sarah and watched him as he put her down.

"I'm going for a shower" he told me before making his way to the bathroom.

A month later

Harry's POV

We sat in our usual seats up at the hospital as we waited for the doctor to come.

"We have some bad news" the doctor told us as he came towards us

"What is it" Tom asked as no one could find the words to talk.

"We think it would be best to take Payton of life support as she has shown no signs of waking up."

_Poor Doug_.

"If you want to you can say you're good byes to her now or after we have taken her off life support" we all looked at Dougie and Ruby.

"After" they both replied in unison.

Ruby's POV

We all got to Payton's room

"If you want I'll go first" I said as I walked into the room. I walked over to the bed and hugged her.

"Don't leave me. Remember the promise we made."

_Flash back _

"_Promise you won't ever leave" I said to Payton _

"_I promise" she replied _

_End of flash back_

I walked out the room in tears.

Harry's POV

I half expect Danny or Tom to go next but they never. I walked in and looked at her.

"Hey please don't leave us, Dougie and Ruby are a mess" I told her as I went over to her side

"I promise to keep my promise to you" _as hard as that might be _

"I promise I will look after the three of them" I told her before walking out the room. I went and sat down next to Ruby and gave her a big hug.

Tom's POV

I went in and looked at her

"Good bye" I said I really couldn't think of anything else to say. _Wow this is hard _I went over and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. I walked out the door silently and sat down next to Harry.

Danny's POV

I thought it would be best for me to go next. I walked and looked at her, the way she lay lifeless.

"This is strange I'm never usually lost for words" I laugh at my self

"I guess all I'm trying to say is Goodbye" I walked over and gave her a hug

"I'll miss you" I told her as I walked out.

Dougie's POV

I noticed Danny walk out and quickly wipe a tear away from his eyes. I handed Sarah to tom and walked in. I didn't know what to say. I went over to her bed and kissed her cold ice like lips.

"Dougie"

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my last chapter. Hope you enjoyed my story. if you want me to do a sequal i will.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Dougie's POV

I turned around to make sure I wasn't dreaming like I usually did. I noticed that everything was exactly normal nothing new to Payton. I started walking towards the door,

"Dougie" I heard my name again. I turned around and walked over to Payton's bed and took her hand.

"Payton if you can hear me wriggle you're fingers" I looked at her hands waiting for a signal that she was awake, _please say it was you_. She twitched her fingers. I got up and kissed her, her lips were warmer than they were before and to my surprise she kissed me back.

Payton's POV

He pulled away as I opened my eyes I could see in his face the joy of having me back. He got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a whisper

"To tell the guys to get the Dr and tell him you're awake" he replied. He walked put the room and shut the door.

A few minuets later they all came in. I looked around and noticed Ruby was crying. I was about to say something when the Dr came in and sent them out so that he could do tests on me.

After all the tests were done Dougie came back with Sarah. He sat down beside me and handed me the little bundle of joy _wow you're heavy_. I looked over at him, I took his hand and pulled him next to me. We really were a happy family. A little while later the guys came in to see us.

"Payton I'm sorry" Ruby said as she sat don next to me.

"I know" I replied still whispering. I looked around the room at all their faces, they all seemed so relieved that I was awake.

"I think we should take Sarah home" Tom said ending the silence. I handed Sarah to Harry before lying back down. I noticed Dougie getting up.

"Please stay" I whispered to him. Just as I said that the Dr came in. he noticed Dougie lying next to me and didn't look to happy.

After the Dr had warned Dougie that I needed to rest and the guys had left he came and lay next to him. I curled up next to him breathing in the smell of lynx.

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear as I lay there.

"I missed you to" I replied closing my eyes and letting sleep take over me.

* * *

**Hope you like this. this chapter is dedicated to Payton311 for all her helpfull reviews**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
